<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy by MindIfImAWeirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244478">The Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindIfImAWeirdo/pseuds/MindIfImAWeirdo'>MindIfImAWeirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>No beta we die like humans, Not Too Sure Myself What, implied stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindIfImAWeirdo/pseuds/MindIfImAWeirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something very brief that just popped into my head suddenly. I had a strong urge to write it out and post it here. I would put it into Stress Relief but there is no stress to be relieved and I felt it deserved it's own work.</p><p>Hopefully it makes whoever reads this feel something, I don't know what I want readers to feel. Just something.</p><p>Perhaps some thoughts about it could be left in the comments, like if it was any good, or maybe a sequel is in order?</p><p>Though the sequel would have to wait until this story automatically builds upon itself in my head. Don't know when that'll happen.</p><p>Anyways, I hope any readers enjoy this somewhat rushed and ambiguous story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was an interesting boy, you admit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked plain, with nothing too interesting in his looks department. Perhaps, if he changed his hairstyle a little, and took a little better care of his skin he could pass for handsome. Alas, he never did these things.</p><p> </p><p>He admitted to trying a bit of working out, hence his somewhat broad shoulders on his tall, thin frame. You could see his forearms were pretty well toned, to which he said was due to him helping his mother with cooking and doing the dishes all of the time.</p><p> </p><p>He never spoke over other people, which you found odd, since no one had any qualms talking over him. He seemed resigned to being ignored. Yet he always helped people when asked, even if he was struggling a little bit himself.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t seem to have much confidence or self-esteem, hence why he never really spoke to anyone other than you, even then, you always approached him. Once, when classmates were talking about themselves, they would make themselves seem like gods or goddesses, and when he was asked what he thought of himself, he mumbled his answer. But when you ask him later, just the two of you around, he said clearly “The last choice on the list of last choices.”</p><p> </p><p>You don't know why you never exchanged phone numbers and contact details with him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t come to school, some days. When he came back and was asked why, he just said it was some extracurricular thing no one would really know about. You could see the fresh bandages, along his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t come back, one day. You hoped he was fine, but after a couple of years, you gave up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe he was too interesting for you to ever understand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not gonna lie, I don't really expect many if any people to see or read this. If it ends up becoming popular, then maybe I'll write more of these kinds of things. Anyways, it's 1.30 in the morning and I need sleep. I hope this story gets your mind stewing and brewing, and I apologise if you can't focus at work or school because of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>